Comatose Saints I: Seiya's hardest battle
by Lord Szlyarzsch
Summary: First part of a saga of short stories about the fall of the saints


Seiya's hardest battle  
  
By Devil Lord Szlyarzsch  
  
Disclaimer: I am a overly powerfull devil lord. Sue me and die. As simple as that. Anyway I don't own Seiya (thanks the powers for that). If I did, I would be very, very, very (...), depressed, cause Seiya is the most pityfull character of all anime.  
  
-...- Speech, "..." Thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's midnight.  
  
Seiya is in the street with his Pegasus armor on, running like a pansy, when he sees a little girl playing with a pink pikachu ball. Seiya is surprised of seeing such a little girl, with her blonde hair in pigtails, playing in the street so late.  
  
He approaches the girl and asks her:  
  
-Isn't it a bit late for being playing with your pink pikachu ball alone?- asks Seiya.  
  
-Mind your own business, you fucking bastard- the girl answers with her sweet high pitched voice- You better go running to your mamma, before I beat your sorry ass.  
  
-Whaa...- Seiya tries to say something, but the girl throws her pink pikachu ball at his face knocking him down.  
  
-Didn't I tell you to fucking get lost, asshole?- the sweet little girl says while retrieving her pink pikachu ball- Now I will have to give you a lesson in pain.  
  
Seiya, slowly tries to get up, with his nose oozing blood after the girl's vicious attack. Aware of the danger he is in, automatically gets in a defensive stance, preparing himself to face to challenge of the little girl with the pink pikachu ball, who is currently circling him like a predator.  
  
-Yo...you broke my nose- Seiya says with a weak voice.  
  
-The first of many things I'm gonna break on you- the girl states before, in an incredible burst of speed, kicking Seiya in the gut making him double over and then grabbing the back of his head slam his face in the pavement.   
  
Seiya lays in the ground, barely conscious, while the girl smirks evily.  
  
-Oh, the mighty saint defeated by a five years old little girl, with a pink pikachu ball. Feh! My little kitten would have given me a better fight than you, and she was ran over by a car last month- the girl says mockingly- Now I think it's time for end this. Give the Devil my greetings.  
  
She cracks her knuckles and starts to walk toward him.  
  
Seiya, in the border of death starts to think "I ca..can't let her be..beat me. I will not let her get a..way with this. I must con..cen..trate my cos..cosmos and become stronger. Please Saori, help me to defeat this five years old little girl and her pink pikachu ball"  
  
To the little girls amazement, Seiya starts glowing with golden light and levitates to a standing position, all his wound healled an the Sagitary gold armor covering his body. Seiya, stronger than ever, raises his mighty bow and aims at her heart.  
  
-Your realm of terror has come to an end, you fiend. Fell the holy power of this holy arrow that never misses, because it's holy- Seiya says as he shots the holy arrow that is holy, while the little girl yawns soundly.  
  
The holy arrow that is holy flies holily at the girl, who in the last moment moves aside. But confirming Seiya's words, the holy arrow that is holy doesn't miss because it's holy. There appears to be a insignificant little cut in the girl's left shoulder.   
  
Both the girl and Seiya looks at the minuscule wound from where currently a little drop of blood its coming out, like in a trance. Then they look at each other, and to the wound again. Seiya is startled out of his thoughts by a thunderous warcry. Fear starts to claim Seiya when he sees that the little girl is now with her face glowing red in fury.  
  
-YOU HURT ME- The girl roars- NOW YOU DIE.  
  
The little five years old girl goes Berserk and raises her pink pikachu ball to...  
  
[THE FOLLOWING SCENES HAVE BEEN CENSORED DUE TO THEIR EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE]  
  
Half an hour of intense pounding on poor Seiya, the girl goes home bouncing her blood red (formely pink) pikachu ball whistling Barney's (the bastard gay son of Godzilla) song.  
  
Then comes Shun and says while pointing at Seiya:  
  
-Ha ha (Nelson's trademark song)- Shun laughts- Who's the pansy now?  
  
END 


End file.
